bzrockcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Calling
Romanized Title Calling Japanese Title Calling English Title Calling Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1997 Romaji Kono koe ga kikoeru kai Wow wow wow wow Ima nara kikoeru kai Douka kurushimanaide... Atto iu ma jikan wa tsumori Nanimo mienaku narisou Machi no iro mo kawari tsuzukeru naka de Nan da ka ima mo issho ni iru Nanika ga kokoro wo tsunaideiru Itsudemo kinishiteiru Tsuyoi jishaku ni hipparareteiru youni Ki ga tsukeba mujaki ni waraiau Hitotsu hitotsu to Mado ni akari tomou Kimi ga iru nara modotte koyou Itsudemo kono basho ni Yes, I’m looking for you Kegarenaki omoi ga bokura wo yonde iru I can hear the calling... Dore dake hanare, kao ga mienakute mo Tagai ni wasurenai no wa Hitsuyou to shi, hitsuyou to sareteiru koto Sore ga subete, hoka ni wa nani mo nai Kimi to iru toki, boku wa boku ni nareru Sou iu ki ga suru Yes, I’m looking for you Kotoba yori hayaku wakari aeru Kagayaku shunkan azayaka ni Ima made mo kore kara mo Yakusoku nado suru koto wa nai darou Still I’m calling you Dare ni mo mada dekinai, onaji yume wo miyou... Can you hear the calling? Kono koe ga kikoeru kai Wow wow wow wow Ima nara kikoeru kai Douka kurushimanaide... Japanese この声が聞こえるかい wow wow wow wow 今なら聞こえるかい どうか苦しまないで あっという間 時間は積もり 何も見えなくなりそう 街の色も 変わりつづける中で なんだか今もいっしょにいる 何かが心をつないでいる いつでも気にしている 強い磁石に引っぱられているように 気がつけば無邪気に笑いあう ひとつひとつと 窓に灯ともる きみがいるなら 戻ってこよう いつでもこの場所に (Yes, I'm looking for you) けがれなき想いが ぼくらを呼んでいる I can hear the calling どれだけ離れ 顔が見えなくても 互いに忘れないのは 必要とし 必要とされていること それがすべて 他には何もない きみといるとき ぼくはぼくになれる そういう気がする (Yes, I'm looking for you) 言葉よりはやく わかりあえる 輝く瞬間 あざやかに いままでもこれからも 約束などすることはないだろう (Still I'm calling you) だれにも真似できない 同じ夢を見よう Can you hear the calling? この声が聞こえるかい wow wow wow wow 今なら聞こえるかい どうか苦しまないで English Translation Can you hear this voice of mine? Woah, woah, woah-woah Can you hear it now? No matter what happens, don't go on with this pain In a moment when time passes by I feel like I begin to see nothing at all The color of this city is changing, and in the midst of it... Somehow, I feel as if we're still together Something is binding our hearts together I always care for you There's a strong magnet that pulls me to you And every time I feel it, I just smile helplessly One by one, Lights from the windows come alive... If you're here, then... I'll return to this place anytime This pure, untainted love is calling to us I can hear the calling... No matter how far apart we are, even when we can't see each other, We never forget one another Needing you and being needed is all there is to it There is nothing else When you're here with me, I can be myself That's how I feel Faster than words, we understand each other Like a flash in one bright moment Up until now, and from here on I don't think there are any new promises to make Let's do what everyone else is incapable of Dream the same dream with me Can you hear the calling? Can you hear this voice of mine? Woah, woah, woah-woah Can you hear it now? No matter what happens, don't go on with this pain Woah, woah, woah-woah Woah, woah, woah-woah I'm calling you!